So Much for a Christmas Miracle
by Just Cy
Summary: Written for Saba's Reflection's Invincible Competetion. The aliens have returned, all but Tart, and Kish decides to tell Pudding what really happened in an attempt to help her out. Slight Pudding and Kish, Pudding and Tart references.


**This is for Saba's Reflection's Invincible Competition, I own nothing.**

Kish was looking down on the face of the mew that had once been a little girl, merely ten years old when he had last seen her. The girl was looking up at the sky, as if she was waiting for someone. Her blonde hair was just past her shoulders, in a ponytail, with two braids out in front , she was wearing a fleece white sweater with a picture of Santa Claus and light jeans.

"Pudding-chan sure has grown up," he said, he himself was in jeans and a black wool jacket, looking perfectly normal, except he was floating, and his ears were covered by a hat.

"Kishu-oniichan, I know you're there," she said somberly, she had lost the "na no da" she was famous for, and that worried the alien.

He let out a nervous laugh, "Hey Pudding-chan!" he floated down gently landing in front of her.

"Why aren't you with Ichi-onee-chan, it's Christmas Eve?" she asked with an almost regretful sigh.

"Uh, she's spending Christmas with Masaya and his family, and I figured I should leave her alone," he said completely out of character.

"Hmm, but you love Ichi-oneechan, and there's always room for Christmas Miracles," she said, looking at the large tree in front of her.

"Well, maybe, but I think I had my Christmas miracle already, I think it's about time I moved on, and I guess God decided to let me realize that for Christmas."

"Yeah, maybe, maybe that's I should learn from," she said, tears filling her normally cheery eyes.

"What's wrong, Pudding-chan?" he asked her, he didn't know why but the sight of her tears made him want to hold her and make whatever the problem was go away.

"Kishy-oniichan and Pai-oniichan are both back but Taru-Taru never came back!" she sobbed into his chest. Kishu realized she had never been told about what happened to Tart, he couldn't tell her, not on Christmas Eve, but maybe, maybe that would be her Christmas Miracle.

"Pudding-chan, maybe I should tell you why Tart isn't back," Kish said, Pudding looked at him expectantly, "he was murdered, the day before we left to come back."

_~Flashback~_

_ "Kish, you gotta pack!" Tart said excitedly, the boy was now sixteen years old and had a wiry frame, he was tall and thin, with slight muscles, his brown hair out of pigtails, because he was no longer considered a child, but merely down with two tassels in the front._

_ "Gee, Tart, you sound like you're 10 again," he muttered getting off the couch and proceeded to his bedroom._

_ ~The Next Day~_

_ "Pai, is the ship ready?" the two aliens asked nervously._

_ "No, and it never will be if you two keep pestering me," he snapped at them._

_ "Oh, I just remembered I forgot something, I'll be back," Tart said and started out the door, Kish decided going with the youngest alien would be better than waiting here doing nothing. They were going into a sweet shop, Tart had promised Pudding he'd bring her some alien sweets so she knew why he liked the Earth one's so much._

_ Kish knew this and smiled, the two were so perfect for each other, he thought of this as two thugs were making their way down the street, he took a wrong turn while thinking and then looked up at realized it too late though, one gunshot was fired and Kish turned around and summoned his Dragon Swords. He rushed back and witnessed Tart on the ground heavily bleeding, but he threw his click-clacks at the two and they fired once more just before they were captured, it went straight through his heart. Kish killed the two immediately, and he buried Tart with Pai's help just before they left._

_~End Flashback~_

"They killed him," she sobbed even more, it wasn't fair, and Kish had taken revenge, but that did little to console her, she was still left without the man she loved.

"I'll take you home," Kish said, and teleported the two to her home, he left her in the care of her siblings, and departed. She sent the children to bed with promises that Santa would soon be there, and went out to the garden in the back yard.

She looked at the night sky and a light snow started to fall, she took a knife out from under her shirt, "I'm going to be with Mom and Tartu-Taru," she said and drove the knife into her heart. She coughed up blood, the death not as quick or clean as she had hoped. She passed into the arms of Tart and snow started to cover her quickly. She wasn't found until later the next day, much to the horror of her family in friends, it was so unlike the peppy girl they knew. Kish blamed himself, so much for a Christmas Miracle.


End file.
